The present invention relates in general to a device for use indoors or outdoors to attract and trap fleas.
Flea infestation is a prevelant problem in many area of the world and is especially troublesome for pet owners, kennel owners, farmers, ranchers and the like. The typical method of attempting to control flea infestation has been using toxic substances such as spray, powder and the like. However, such methods have not proved entirely satisfactory since, for example, the substances often create a hazard to humans and animals, and fleas have a tendency to become immune to the substances over a period of time.